


Spinning and dancing

by Elexa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: A little fic with the new scenes from the trailer. Especially that one dance.





	Spinning and dancing

It had been a day just for them. They had not been training, for they still were too tired from the day before. Or he was too tired from the day before, his lover was used to such training regime.

 

Therefore, they had spent the morning lounging in bed. His powers had returned enough so that he could manage to summon some breakfast. Alec had grumbled as he had summoned the food “You know that I don’t like you using them yet. As relieved as I am that they are returning, I am still of the opinion that you should rest.”

 

Magnus’ heart had swollen at that and he and softly kissed his Angels lips. “I am aware, darling, but after everything you have done for me in the last few months this is the least I can do for you.”

 

His Alexander had raised his eyebrow in question, his face forming the “What are you talking about” mask, as Izzy called it. “After everything _I_ did for _you_? As I remember you were the one to save Jace and gave up his own magic. You were the one who saved me and nursed me back to health.”

 

Magnus only smiled as his heart franticly tried to escape his chest and fly into the arms of whom it belonged to. “My beloved Alexander” he purred, hands coming up, gliding over the others chest, “ _You_ were the one who stayed with me after I lost my magic.” His hands moved to his partners neck as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his protection rune.

 

“ _You_ were the one who helped me see a future in that dark time.” His lips travelled lower, to Alexanders left shoulder, another kiss. His hands knotted in raven locks.

 

“ _You_ were the one to train me so that I could defend myself from possible attacks.” He tucked on the long, black strands and watched as his Angels head fell back, then his body followed.

 

With a wink of an eye, their breakfast was banished to the table as he leaned over his love. “ _You_ spend the last weeks with me and stayed even after I set you dinner on fire when my magic began to return.” His lips travelled further down, placing small kisses as they went.

 

“Magnus” Oh how he loved to hear his Angel beg.

 

They emerged around noon from their shower, hair still wet and he still without make up. Their breakfast had long gone cold and just as Magnus was to snap his finger to re-heat it again, he felt fingers interwind with his. Questioningly he looked at Alexander who only hummed, “Maybe if you would have stopped when I told you that I couldn’t go any longer our breakfast would still be warm.”

 

He could only lough quietly, “But you could go longer, darling. You have proven to be able to go many more rounds, no? Not even the wet tiles were able to stop you. Begging so sinfully.”

 

Smugly he watched as colour climbed up his darling’s neck and face. Quickly snapping the finger on his unoccupied hand, he took a seat and waited until his scarlet, stammering and stumbling boyfriend sat down beside him.

 

The topic turned away from their morning stamina exercise towards more mundane topics. Their planes for the coming days, their upcoming family dinner and so on.

 

They had just settled on the couch, both in the simple clothes they had put on after their shower to watch some TV, when a fire message came flying towards them.

 

Dandily he picked it out of the air, shaking swiftly before reading it. “It is from Isabel, she said that she will drop by in about half an hour for a Coffey and that we should better have some clothes on.”

 

Alexander moved not one muscle, only snuggled deeper into the couch and hugged him tighter. “We are wearing clothes, she can’t complain.”

 

Looking down at the T-Shirt and boxer briefs, which Magnus himself dearly enjoyed as they were a rather tight fit, he was quite certain that Isabel would not share his opinion.

 

“Darling, I don’t think that she will be quite satisfied with your choice of clothing right now.” He smiled softly and stood up, pulling Alexander to his feet. “Besides, we do have to get out to get Coffee, if we want to keep my returning power a secret.”

 

He pulled a grumbling after him towards their closet. Alexander quickly had his outfit assembled, black boots with a pair of black trousers, a black T-Shirt and a leather jacked in the matching colour.The final touch was a black parker, held together by a stylish belt, more like curtain cord if you’d ask Alec. Magnus could only roll his eyes, Shadowhunters.

 

For himself he chooses an outfit that fitted his boyfriend in colour, they had to match after all, but with a little more glitter and glamour. Putting on the bare minimum of make-up and leaving his hair undyed he stepped outside the bedroom just when there was a short knock on the door.

 

“Guys, are you there? I hope to the Angel that you are wearing clothes. You won’t believe the day I had.”

 

Alexander moved to open the door while he himself was still laughing. Isabel entered their home, hugging her brother as the door fell shut behind her.

 

Letting go of her brother she moved towards him and hugged him. “Hello Magnus. I am so relieved to see that you both are dressed. Now, let’s get Coffee so that I can gossip with you about the stupidity of some Shadowhunters.”

 

The three of them left the building and got their hot beverages at a Café near the central park through which they walked afterwards. Izzy to his left while he walked arm in arm with Alexander on his right side.

 

She told him about the stupidity and foolishness that had come over the Shadowhunter as soon as their head of Institute was not there for one day. While the two of them, Izzy and Alec, had become an unbelievable good team when it came to leading, Alec’s absents was still greatly felt and his return tomorrow more than necessary.

 

To that Alec only laughed dryly and pulled Magnus slightly closer to his side as a slight blush coloured his face. Just for a moment Magnus wondered how those two would have turned out if Jace never had joined them.

 

They talked even after their Coffees had been emptied and their walk was only disturbed by a multitude of fire messages that arrived for Isabel, all of which were urging her to return to the Institute.

 

She did so grumbling and their ways parted at the train station with her taking a train back to the Institute while they took a train back home. For a moment Magnus considered simply opening a portal but decided against it, the risk of being seen doing so was to high.

 

They planned to keep his returning magic a secret until he had made a full recovery. It was a secret between the two of them. No other, not even his two closest friends knew about it.

 

On the train they sat next to each other, with his head lying on Alexanders shoulder while the others hand was rubbing small circles on his neck. He sighed quietly.

 

His magic had returned around a week ago. They had been out for dinner at a local restaurant they had not been to before. The food had been alright, not as fancy as he would have liked, but alright nonetheless. It was when their main dish had been brought to their table and they had clanked their glasses together, he could still hear Alexander’s hushed voice “To us and to that the coming weeks will be as good as the past one.” His eyes had been shining blue, and for a second Magnus had felt as if his shadow had grown wings. Blinking two, three times to clear his vision he had shrieked as their food caught on fire and Alexander gasp.

 

His eyes had shown his mark again and he had spent the next day at home practicing until he could reapply his glamour. A day after that a demon had appeared on their door, quickly being killed by Alec, bringing a message from his father. It had said that his father could not really take something away that Magnus had gotten from him in the first place and that his “beautiful boy” should expect his powers to return within the next three weeks.

 

A day later brought another demon, this one shrieking not to be killed, delivering another note, in which his father had made fun of him for falling for such a “party trick”. Magnus had not been amused about this one while being relieved as he felt himself grow stronger each day.

 

His magic did not return without side effects. He had fainted twice, both times aging his Angel for years within minutes. Catarin, who had checked him, suggested that it was a side effect of losing his magic. They still hadn’t told her the truth. Both days Alexander had taken the day off to take care of him. They had grown even closer during that time and he had only felt himself fall harder for his Nephilim. His Alexander.

 

The trip from the Train station to their home was a short one and soon the door closed behind them. Just for a moment they stayed in the entry while he pulled his Angels head down for soft kisses.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Alexanders voice was slightly rough afterwards and Magnus smiled up at him. “How about some music?”

 

He had begun teaching his Darling how to dance a week after they began training. Alexander had come home from work one day and had found Magnus dancing to some music. A few days later he had approached him with the suggestion of him teaching Alec how to dance.

 

At first they had only practiced at home, but seeing as Alexander was a quick learner, “Its not much harder than leaning specific movements for fighting”, they soon began to dance between their training sessions at the Institute.

 

The first one to find them dancing had been Isabel, who had squealed then watched silently as Alexander had led him through a slow waltz.

 

The music now began slowly, and his love pulled him in. Within seconds they moved through the lounge, any item of furniture was quickly shoved out of their way with a flick of his hand.

 

Soon the music picked up and they were quickly changed their dance style to something more Latin-American.

 

Then it slowed down again and gained more of a strict tone. More out of reflex then of actual thought he found himself forming the steps of a tango.

 

It was one of the new dances he taught Alexander and he watched as his Angels eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He himself concentrated more, trying not to make any mistakes.

 

Just then Alexander pulled him in, he twirled and rested only shortly at his chest before his hand found his loves shoulder as Alexander dipped him down. The music ended.

 

For a moment they mustered each other’s concentrated faces before smiles broke out and Alexander leaned down to kiss him.

 

His arm still rested on his Angels shoulders as he was pulled up again. Pulling Alexander in for more kisses his hand quickly found a way under the black T-Shirt as Alexander’s own pulled his own shirt higher.

 

Parting for breath he looked up into wonderful blue eyes. “I love you.” It didn’t feel like a confession any longer, more like an unshakeable fact.

 

“I love you too.”, it was nothing more than a breath on his lips before they stumbled in the direction of the bedroom, lips still locked together.

 

A loud cough from the entry made them pause. There stood Jace, face stony, and mustered them. “I knocked but no one answered.”

 

At once Alec had moved between them, shielding Magnus from Jace’s view, “What do _you_ want here?”

 

“Isabel wanted me to bring this report to you. It is for tomorrow’s morning meeting.” Jace showed an envelope but made no further move towards them. For a second Magnus felt something like pity for the other man, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

 

Jace and Alexander had been close before Clary’s death. Since then the blond had changed. He had distanced himself from his parabatai and thus had deeply damaged their bond. Yet, Magnus felt some kind of sick relieve over that. Jace had always been the third person in their relationship, his greatest rival when it came to Alec’s affection.

 

The first evening where his Darling had read a message from the blonde and had stayed in bed instead of chasing after him had been one of his greatest victories.

 

It was only topped by the morning after. He had awoken alone in a still warm bed. Loud voices, Jace and his Alexander could be heard from the Lounge. He had quietly risen from the bed and had wandered in the shadows until he could see the two Shadowhunters without being seen himself.

 

It had been one of the first skills his Love had taught him. “It is easier to escape possible enemies if they can’t spot you easily.”

 

“You left me there! I had to sleep on the street for the night because you didn’t come to get me. That is not how parabatai treat each other” Jace had shouted, the smell of alcohol that came from him filling the room.

 

Alexander had been mostly calm as he answered, “Right, because parabatai are partners, not babysitters. I had something more important to do then drag your drunken ass back to the Institute.”

 

The fury shone in Jace’s eyes as he retorted hotly that Alexanders mundane Toy was not better than his parabatai.

 

The next thing that had followed was a loud crunch as Alexanders fist connected with the blonde’s nose. Jase flew through the Lounge and landed a few feet from the entrance.

 

His Angel had squared his shoulder and had marched towards the sacked form looking as menacing as possibly be while wearing only underwear and having his neck covered in hickeys. “You will not talk about Magnus like that, not after he had given up everything to save you.” Then his Alexander had picked up the bleeding body at his feet and threw him out the door.

 

Thinking back now, it had been a miracle that Jace had not crashed into any furniture on his way to the front door.

 

“You can leave it on a table on your way out.” Alexanders voice brought him back to the present time. Then he quickly turned back around towards Magnus and laid one hand on his hip while the other took hold of his own.

 

In that moment the music player started up again, a slow and sweet song was playing, and Alexander began to softly swing to the music. It took Magnus a couple of minutes to understand but then he only shot a blinding smile at his Love before he followed his steps.

 

Soon they were dancing the Viennese waltz around their lounge. His angel twirled him around in a circle as the sound of the front door falling shut rang through their home.

 

“I love you” Alexanders voice was soft and honest, and Magnus felt tear well up in his eyes. Sniffing slightly, he rose on his tiptoes during the step and pecked the others lips, “I love you more, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment and kudos to your hearts content.


End file.
